1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices, such as cellular telephones, and their service plans. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the most cost-effective service plan for a communication device, and then switching to that service plan.
2. Related Art
The rapid growth of the telecommunications and the cellular communication markets has led to intense competition. New competitors and services are springing up on almost a daily basis. Consequently, it is becoming increasingly harder to keep informed about this ever-changing market.
Presently, communications customers select a basic service plan based on their anticipated needs. These plans include many different devicesxe2x80x94cell phones, pagers, and hand-held computers to name a fewxe2x80x94and there are numerous options and contract types available. Some companies offer free minutes and others offer long distance. Still others offer free minutes outside of their network. All of these companies offer promotions and provide new gimmicks to entice customers to choose their service over the rest.
The main challenge for the customer is to determine which service plan is most cost-effective for the amount of usage that the customer experiences over a given time period. There are thousands of service plans available at any given time, and very few individuals, if any at all, actually take the time to figure what their charges would be under the numerous service plans that are available or become available. However, once a customer chooses a plan, the customer typically does not continue to make comparisons between service plans as the service plans and the customer""s usage patterns change over time. Hence, a customer can spend months overpaying for service when a cheaper alternative exists.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus that allows a customer to easily compare service plan options for a communication device based upon the customer""s actual usage of the communication device in order to determine the most cost-effective service plan.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a system that automatically determines which communication service plan is the most cost effective for a communication device. The system operates by receiving usage statistics for the communication device, as well as a set of available service plans for the communication device. The system uses the usage statistics to calculate charges for the available service plans in order to determine the most cost-effective service plan, and then communicates results of the determination to an interested party.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system charges the interested party a fee for providing the results of the determination.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system includes the costs of switching service plans in determining the most cost-effective service plan.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system additionally receives a request to switch a current service plan to an alternate service plan, and then switches the current service plan to the alternate service plan.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system charges the interested party a fee if the service plan is switched.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system charges the service provider a referral fee if the service plan is switched to a plan provided by that service provider.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system additionally displays an ad to the interested party and collects advertising revenue for the advertisement.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system receives the set of service plans from a database.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the available service plans are all offered by the same service provider.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the available service plans are offered by numerous service providers.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the interested party is the account holder for the communication device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the interested party is a third party other than the account holder for the communication device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system receives the statistics on measured usage of the account electronically.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system receives the statistics on measured usage of the account through manual input.